This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 11-257599, filed Sep. 10, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus of, for example, a mobile telephone system and a portable telephone system, and particularly to a mobile radio apparatus capable of transmission and reception of packet data and a control circuit thereof.
Mobile telephones and portable telephones have come into wide use recently, and a demand for the data communications utilizing not only the voice communication, but also the character communication has increased.
In addition, the environment of contents service using browsers has been improved by the packet switching service and the mobile communication terminals having a packet transmission function have spread to use the service.
In the packet transmission network of the early type, when there is an incoming call during the packet transmission, the telephone only rings for a certain time to notify the incoming call, and no response to the incoming call could be made. These days, however, functions have been added to the network to respond to the incoming voice call even during the packet transmission.
There are incoming voice call systems 1 and 2 for notification of the incoming voice call. In both systems, the function xe2x80x9cRECEIVExe2x80x9d/xe2x80x9cNOT RECEIVExe2x80x9d about the incoming voice call during the packet transmission is set in advance. If the incoming voice call is received while xe2x80x9cRECEIVExe2x80x9d is set, the packet transmission is automatically stopped to shift to the incoming voice call. If the incoming voice call is received while xe2x80x9cNOT RECEIVExe2x80x9d is set, the telephone rejects the incoming voice call and continues the packet transmission.
In the incoming voice call system 2, when the incoming voice call is notified, the user can selectively execute continuing the packet transmission or receiving the incoming voice call after finishing the pact transmission, by operating keys and the like.
However, if the call is received during the packet transmission when xe2x80x9cRECEIVExe2x80x9d is set, the telephone responds to the incoming voice call even in an active state in which the packet data is transferred and, therefore, the transferred packet data may be invalid.
In addition, when xe2x80x9cNOT RECEIVExe2x80x9d is set, even if the telephone is kept in the standby state in which the packet data is not actually transmitted or received, the telephone keeps holding the line without receiving the incoming voice call. Therefore a problem arises that the use efficiency of the line may be deteriorated.
The object of the present invention is to provide a mobile radio apparatus which allows the efficiency of use of a line to be improved in response to incoming voice call while efficiently transmitting and receiving packet data even in the packet transmission and a control circuit of the mobile radio apparatus.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a mobile radio apparatus for establishing a communication link with a radio base station which can be connected to a network and making communications of packet data via the radio communication link and a control circuit of the mobile radio apparatus. The terminal apparatus comprises communication state discriminating means for detecting an end of transfer of the packet data, and incoming call responding means, in a case where an incoming voice call signal is received via the radio base station after a preset time has passed since the time when the end of the transfer of the packet data is detected by the communication state discriminating means for detecting an end of transfer of the packet data, for making a response of receiving the incoming signal.
In the above-constituted mobile radio apparatus and the control circuit thereof, if there is an incoming voice call after a predetermined time has passed when the transfer of the packet data has been actually finished, an incoming signal for the incoming voice call is received.
Therefore, according to the mobile radio apparatus and the control circuit thereof, the efficiency of use of a line can be improved in response to the incoming voice call while efficiently transmitting and receiving packet data even in the packet transmission.
In addition, to achieve the above object, there is also provided a mobile radio apparatus for establishing a communication link with a radio base station which can be connected to a network and making communications of packet data via the radio communication link, and a control circuit of the mobile radio apparatus, and the terminal apparatus comprises total data amount detecting means for detecting a total amount of the packet data that is to be transferred, data amount detecting means for detecting an amount of the packet data that has been transferred, during the transfer of the packet data, and incoming call responding means, in a case where the data amount detected by the data amount detecting means is smaller than a preset rate as compared with the total data amount detected by the total data amount detecting means when an incoming voice call signal is received via the radio base station, for making a response of receiving the incoming signal.
Further, there is provided a mobile radio apparatus for establishing a communication link with a radio base station which can be connected to a network and making communications of packet data via the radio communication link and a control circuit of the mobile radio apparatus, and the terminal apparatus comprises total data amount detecting means for detecting a total amount of the packet data that is to be transferred, data amount detecting means for detecting an amount of the packet data that has been transferred, during the transfer of the packet data and incoming call responding means, in a case where the data amount detected by the data amount detecting means is equal to or larger than a preset rate as compared with the total data amount detected by the total data amount detecting means when an incoming voice call signal is received via the radio base station, for making a response of rejecting the incoming signal.
In the above-constituted mobile radio apparatus and the control circuit thereof, the incoming voice call is received when the rate of the packet data that has been transferred to the total data amount of the packet data that is to be transferred is smaller than a preset value, and the incoming call is rejected when the rate is equal to or larger than the preset value.
Thus, according to the mobile radio apparatus and the control circuit thereof, the incoming voice call is received at the initial stage of communication at which the substantial transfer amount of the packet data is small, and the incoming voice call is rejected when the communication proceeds and the substantial transfer amount of the packet data is larger. Therefore, the efficiency of use of the line can be improved in response to the incoming voice call while efficiently transmitting and receiving the packet data even in the packet transmission.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.